Holidays
by MonsterWaterWolf5
Summary: Holidays for FNAF! Enjoy!


Those humans will be designs by Pole-Bear. I love Pole-Bear's designs and others. So That designs of humans belong Pole-Bear's, FNAF belong Scott C, and some characters belong mine. This is long story sorry.

Christmas part 1

Six friends are busying to decorating stuff for Christmas. The red-haired man and the red and black-haired man are building on Christmas tree. A white-haired woman carrying a box as inside lot of the ornaments and lights. A yellow-haired woman is cooking for dinner. She will making the cookies for Christmas. A white-haired man helping with her. A brown-haired man is talking in his phone. A white-haired woman put a box and look the red-haired man and red and black-haired man are bickering around about a Christmas tree. A white-haired woman rolled her black eyes and says, "Quit bickering, Foxy, Teo. Focus on working for Christmas. Freddy said that his long lost brothers and their friends will coming here for Christmas together. If you waste time for working then you will get trouble with Freddy."

A red-haired man, Foxy pointed his finger to a red and black-haired man, Teo who annoying at Foxy and said in speak like pirate "Why me workin' wit' this annoyin' tiger!?"

Teo rolled his eyes and say "Why r ye complaining about that crap, Fox?"

Foxy and Teo are still bickering until they hear a growl from Freddy. They are shut up and focus working on a Christmas tree. Mary sigh and says, "Those idiots won't listen, Freddy…"

Freddy nods and says, "Yes they are idiots like crazy animals… well Chica and Bourbon joined too with those for fun…" Freddy thinking 'course of, their favorite animals. Foxy is fox, Teo is tiger, Chica and Bourbon are chickens, and I am bear. Mary don't has favorite any animal but she liking a puppet. Bonnie… unknown. He had never hang outs with us… he is keeping busy at his work because that bastard, his Boss… We were wish Bonnie should quit that horrible job but Bonnie won't… I hope Bonnie has off work for Christmas, if he don't…. Maybe we losing him…'

Mary notices Freddy sighs and says in worrying, "Worrying about Bonnie?"

Freddy says, "Unknown… He had never hang out with us… we missing him so much."

Mary says, "Yeah, I know. I remember that Bonnie was good fight to bullies who bulling and hurt me, Foxy, Chica and Bourbon. Bonnie was fun with us when we had hang out."

Freddy chuckles and says, "Yes I remember that."

Mary decides to change subject and says, "How your long lost brothers and their friends are?"

Freddy nods and says, "Fredrick say they will arrive here tomorrow around noon or after noon. That long time I see my brothers, Fredrick and Fred since I was 19. Fredbear, Fred, Fredrick and I took different way to different colleges with Bonnie, Bonnie's brothers, Chica, Chica's sisters, Foxy, Foxy's brothers, Bourbon, Bourbon's brothers, Teo, Teo's brother, you, Mary and your sisters. Right?"

Mary nods and says, "That surprises, our siblings coming here too."

Freddy nods and says, "Also there Fredrick said that we have new friends."

Mary look surprises and ask him, "Who those friends?"

Freddy says, "um It around 20 of their friends. That reason two of 20 of their friends are girlfriends of Fred and Fredrick. Freds girlfriend is Schatten and Fredricks girlfriend is Melanie. So Schatten and Melanie have two sisters are Kagemusha and Genzo. Other friends are Bonbon, Koshi, Boo Boo and Kumori as they are sisters, Mangle, Kimi, Wapun, and Kaito as they are sisters too, Mari, Mahdi, Poul, Kairai as they are brothers well, and Felicia, Elita, Faustino, and Ignacia as they are sisters. They are friends before meet Fred and Fredrick as well. That why, I am moves some spaces for they are come here. Well, I am luck, my house is Manson. I am sure enough lot rooms for they can sleepover. Alone or roommates. Fredrick will talking them. I will talking to our siblings about it."

Mary chuckles and says, "I am sure will lot fun. I think to tell them about warning from Foxy, Teo and their brothers are pranksters…" Suddenly Freddy and Mary hear a screaming from Chica.

Chica yelling "Foxy! Teo! Quit pranks!" Bourbon is hold his laughs but no long hold as he burst out laugh.

Bourbon laughs and says, "NICE ONE! YOU ARE COMPLETELY WHITE!" Freddy and Mary sigh after they hear Bourbon yelps when he got punch by Chica.

Freddy says, "You are right about this. I will tell them when they arriving here… Okay, Foxy, Teo. IF you has any pranks then I will force you to clean crap and stay your room in 5 HOURS. Understand?"

Foxy and Teo shrug and keeping working. Freddy sighs. Mary says, "I wonder the new friends can beating Foxy and Teo…"

They hear open a door as they look at someone who open a door. It is Bonnie. Bonnie is hell tired. Freddy says, "Um, done work?" Bonnie nods. Freddy says, "let you know, My brothers Fred and Fredrick bring their girlfriends and friends here for Christmas. How about yo-"

Bonnie cut Freddy out and says, "Sorry, I can't join for Christmas for work but my brothers will join you. See ya." Bonnie walking to stairs up and arriving his room.

Freddy sigh in sadly. Others are sad too about Bonnie don't join them for Christmas. Foxy says, "jus' forget 'im. We 'ave lot hearties 'n siblin's fer Christmas. Why are we needs Bonnie? He had ne'er hang out wit' us since he join that job." They are back to doing their stuff.

Bonnie is showering until he done. He get some clothes and get ready for sleep but his phone rings. He look his phone as he notice a message from his brother, Springtrap. He is open a message to read. It say 'Why you can't join us for Christmas? I don't think so that job you took is not good idea. Just quit that then find good job for let you off work matter you want. You can hang out with your friends, damn it. Your friends are missing you so much since you joined that job. I don't like that boss. Boss acts like Bossy and treat you and others like slave! You don't have any future! You never join us for birthdays and holidays! I heard Freddy said that his brothers Fred and Fredrick and their girlfriends and friends are coming here with us. IF you don't join us then I never forgive you for this.' Bonnie decides to ignore it and going to sleeping. He know that Freddy and others are missing him so much but he don't have any choose for this. He is fast asleep.

Next Day

Chica is cooking pancakes, bacons, oatmeal, and eggs for breakfast. She get coffee maker to start blew. She is taking some cereals, milk, juices, fruits and Greek yogurts to put on counters. She is starting cut some fruits to put them in bowls. She hear footsteps and looks it. It is Freddy and Bonnie. Bonnie take large glass of coffee to pour in his cup. He take some breakfast to eat and drink until he is done and put plate, silverware and cup in sink before leave. Freddy and Chica watch Bonnie leaves. Freddy sigh and says, "Hate that…"

Chica pat on Freddy and say "Me too." Foxy, Teo, Bourbon, and Mary join Chica and Freddy to eat breakfast. They are done and clean anything until done. They get ready to working some left doing for Christmas. Freddy's phone rings. Freddy take it and look it.

He is surprise and says, "Guys! They are here!" Freddy walking to a door and open it. He see a light brown-haired hair man with red cheeks who smiles. Freddy says, "Fredrick!" Freddy hugs Fredrick who accepted it.

Fredrick says, "I am so happy to see you! Hey guys coming here!" His friends, girlfriend, and Fred coming to them. Fredrick says, "Let me this. So this My girlfriend Melanie. This Melanie's sisters, Kage, Schatten, and Genzo. Schatten is girlfriend of Fred. This my friends, Bonbon, Koshi, Kumori, Boo Boo, Mangle, Kimi, Wapun, Kaito, Mari, Mahdi, Poul, Kairai, Felicia, Elita, Faustino, and Ignacia."

They say "Hello/Hey/Ahoy"

Freddy nods and says, "I am Freddy, I am Fredrick and Fred's brother. This my friends Foxy, Teo, Chica, and Mary. One of them Bonnie but he is not here. He is work now. Bonnie can't join us because of his job. So, need help with your suitcases? I will show you which room. Let me know which you want be alone or roommates. All rooms are guests' as their four beds as two on top of beds, four desks, and four dressers. Each rooms has one restrooms. Also all rooms are huge like apt. Which you like?"

Mangle says, "I am sure I can share with my sisters, right?" Kimi, Wapun and Kaito nod.

Koshi says, "Same here, with my sisters."

Mari says, "Here too."

Kage says, "I am sure I can share with Genzo. Melanie and Schatten can share with their boyfriends."

Melanie shakes her head and says, "Schatten and I can join you for sisters together. I am sure Fredrick and Fred can join Freddy and Fredbear's room. Right?" Schatten nods with Fred and Fredrick.

Freddy chuckles and says, "Okay, let me guild to your rooms." They follow Freddy to their room. Freddy open one room have blue wallpaper and two beds (double beds) four desks, and two dressers. Koshi and her sisters take it. Next room have White with some gold wallpaper as same beds, desks and dressers. Kimi and her sisters take it. Next room have white and black wallpaper as same others. Mahdi and his brothers take it. Next room have green wallpaper as same others. Elita and her sisters take it. Next room have black and gold wallpaper as same others. Kagemusha and her sisters take it. Freddy show which their room as Freddy and Fredbear's room is near Kagemusha and her sisters' room. Foxy and his brothers' room near Kimi and her sisters' room. Mary and her sisters' room near Mahdi and his brothers' room. Teo and his brothers' room near Elita and her sisters' room. Bonnie and his brothers' room near Koshi and her sisters' room. Freddy says, "Got it?" They nods in understanding. Freddy says, "You can unpacking if you like. We are still busy doing with Christmas. You can help us if you want."

Fredrick says, "Oh I will help! After unpacking our stuff at our room. Right, guys?" They are agreeing with Fredrick. They are spilt up to unpacking. Freddy show Fredrick and Fred which desks, beds, and dressers they use. Fred and Fredrick nod and starting unpacking. Freddy and others are starting doing for Christmas. In few minutes later, Fredrick and others join to helping around. They are done with them. They are talking about childhoods, schools, colleges, and how they get meet around.

Chica ask them, "Do you like making gingerbread for fun? We can make houses or stuff with gingerbread."

Koshi smiles and says, "Sure why not?" Others nodding with her.

Chica smiles and says, "Great! Let me go to shop with my twin sister, Chichi!" She take her phone and call Chichi.

Chichi answer her phone and says, "Hello!"

Chica says, "Are you done college?"

Chichi says, "Yes. I just got message our siblings about they have break times from colleges. They will come here around couple days. I am almost there!"

Chica nod and says, "Good. Do you like going shop with me? We are going to making gingerbread for fun."

Chichi says,"Sure! That will lot fun!"

They hang down. Chica says, "Chichi is coming here. She told me that our siblings will coming here couple days. See ya later. I am leave. Chichi is here. Bye!" 

They watch Chica leaves. Mangle asks Freddy, "You say this Bonnie is not coming for Christmas. Why?"

Freddy sighs and says, "Long story. He was join that job and suddenly stop hang out with us. He won't be there for our birthdays, parties and holidays… We are missing him so much… We feeling losing him. That boss treating Bonnie like slave with other co-workers."

Mangle and others are shocking and feeling bad for them. Mangle says, "I don't meant that. I don't know that… um about his brothers? They know this?"

Freddy nods and says "Yes, they are know that. They were tried to tell Bonnie to quit a job but Bonnie won't."

Fredrick says, "That horrible… That mean, we do nothing for him?"

Freddy nods and says, "That right. Bonnie won't listen us."

They are quiet until Mary ask them, "Want watch some movies while Chica and Chichi get stuff at shop? Which you like watch movie about Christmas?"

They thinking until Boo Boo says, "How about movie call How the Grinch Stole Christmas? I am sure this funny one movie."

They are agreeing with Boo Boo. Mary turn TV on and open VUDU. She look until find it. She chick starting a movie. They are watching it. Bonbon is thinking after she learn what happen with Bonnie. Bonbon is figure out to how get Bonnie open to them.

Bonnie is busying in building with machine. He is tired but keeping working. His co-workers talking about their boss. Bonnie listen them while he is work as they says, "I can't believe that Boss won't let us break for Christmas… our families and friends will be sad about this… I wish someone take that Boss's place. Boss don't care about holidays. We have many missing all birthdays, parties, and Holidays… I thinking I will quit this. I am so tired of this crap. I will complains about this all shit!"

A heavy voice says, "Do you has problems with this?"

A voice scares co-workers and stammering "No sir!"

A voice snapping "THEN GO TO WORK NOW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILIES OR FRIENDS WANT YOU THERE FOR CHRISTMAS. NO OFF WORK FOR ANYTHING. I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOMEONE HAS SICK." Co-workers get scares to run to working. A voice belong Boss. Boss look VERY seriously. He walking around and look at co-workers who scares.

Bonnie sighs and keeping working. Bonnie is thinking 'I kinda feel bad for them about this. I know that difficult times but not sure how long that Boss here…'

Bonnie is cut thinking out by Boss says, "NO DAYDREAM! FORUS THIS, NOW!"

Bonnie snaps at Boss, "I AM NOT FUCKING DAYDREAM! I AM THINKING! NO WONDER ALL PEOPLE ARE SCARE OF YOU BECAUSE YOU FUCK BOSSY CRAP AND FORCE US TO WORK LIKE FUCKING SLAVES! NO ONE DON'T LIKE YOU! THAT LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE FAMILY! GET LOST! I DON'T CARE YOU ARE MY BOSS!"

All co-workers are grasp and shocking. Boss is say nothing but glaring at Bonnie. In few minutes later, Co-workers step to them and yelling TOGETHER "BONNIE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE HORRIBLE BOSS! YOU FORCE US WORKING LIKE SLAVES! NO ONE HAS ANY OFF WORK! WE NO LONG FEAR OF YOU! WE ARE STEP FRONT OF YOU! GET OUT! WE DON'T NEED YOU LIKE CRAP! YOU ARE LIKE SCROOGE WHO HATE CHRISTMAS! GET OUT! GET OUT!" They keeping say 'get out' at Boss. Suddenly Boss' high boss hear about this and very upset. Boss is shock when he saw his boss here.

High Boss says, "Mr. Hayes. I need talking you in a private. All workers, go to home now. You get break time in four weeks. I am sorry about Mr. Hayes gave you hard time. I will look good boss."

One of Co-workers yelling, "LET BONNIE BE OUR BOSS! HE UNDERSTANDS OUR FEELING!"

High Boss gets surprise and says, "I will thinking about it. Now go to home. Have fun with Christmas time for your friends and families. Mr. Hayes, let go to a office now." Mr. Hayes is very angry for this.

Bonnie sighs and palmface as he talking himself in quiet "I can't believe that. I stand up at ex boss…"

Suddenly Bonnie feeling some patting and punching, He look at all co-workers who very happy and smiles. One of them says, "That great you did to boss! We can't doing anything. We are very happy about we have four weeks for break times! Get go!" They walking to locker room for change and get stuff. Bonnie smiles and look up to sighs. Bonnie will explain to his friends about what happen. The Co-workers ask Bonnie to join them for party. Bonnie nods and walking to locker room for change and get stuff. Bonnie sighs and walking to co-workers. They are going to bar for party. One of co-workers has friend who own bar as he explains to his friend about what happen. His friend is happy for this and let them get buy one and free two beers. They are happening and talking or dance in song. Bonnie get three beers to drinking. He smiles about this.

Chica and Chichi are back with lot bags. Chica glaring at Foxy and Teo who laughing. Chica and Chichi are start make with gingerbread. They are done them and ask them to make like house with size until they done then put on sheet to bake. They keeping making more. Get cookie out of oven and leave cool then and more to bake. Until all are done then decorating houses with many candies and frost icing. They have lot fun with those. How funny about Foxy is build with a ship. He know how to build. Few of them build some houses. Three of them build church and school. In five hours later, they are done making gingerbread houses and others. They put different table as they can see them. They starting clean messy on table and counters. They decides to eat some candies, frost icing and some gingerbread left. Chica says, "That lot fun here! So, look like time dinner. I will make dinner for lot ribs! We have luck that ribs have sales! Now shoo to watch!"

Bonbon says, "Okay, I am go hot tub to relaxing. See ya." She is around as Freddy told her that hot tub next her room. She nods and walking to her room for get towel and clothes.

Freddy and others are watch movie call Nightmare before Christmas. They are really enjoying to listening songs from movie. They hear open a door as Freddy, Foxy, Teo, Mary, Chica, and Bourbon are confusing as they wonder who this is. It is Bonnie but something wrong with him. Freddy is panic to walking and help Bonnie. Freddy is worrying and look and notices a stranger there. A Stranger says, "I just bring Bonnie here. I am his co-worker from work. We are at bar for party. Bonnie will explain you what happen. See you later. I am sure Bonnie is completely drunken. Haha." A co-worker leave. Freddy is confuses and bring Bonnie to his room. Freddy put Bonnie on his bed. Freddy go back to living room and tell them what happen.

Foxy yelling, "WHAT!? HE HAS PARTYING TIME WITHOUT US!?"

Freddy calm Foxy down and says, "he say Bonnie will explain us about what happen. So we need wait for him because he is completely drunken. So let watch movie then." They nodding but they are still confusing.

In 1 hour later, Bonbon is done hot tub, get out of tub, drying all her body, and get her clothes on. She walking to her room but she hear noises from a near room. She is confuses and walking to enter a room. She found Bonnie stand and hold his head. Bonbon ask him, "Are you okay?"

Bonnie don't see her as hold his head and says, "I guess I am hungover when I drink beers for party with co-workers…"

Bonbon sighs and says, "Let me help you. Do you know where you keep pills for stop hungover?"

Bonnie says, "at bathroom and inside mirror." Bonbon walking to bathroom and open a mirror as she found pills and take two of pills. She close mirror and take cup with fill water. She bring them to Bonnie. Bonnie says, "Thanks." He take pills in his mouth and drink water. He is done and sit down. Bonnie ask Bonbon, "Who are you? Are you friend of Freddy's brothers?"

Bonbon says, "Yes. I am. My name is Bonbon. I want know why you can't join us for Christmas?"

Bonnie says, "Yes, I know that. I will explain you with others. I need easy with this hungover. Can you help me walk down downstairs? I can't see as too bright…"

Bonbon says, "Sure." Bonbon take Bonnie's arm over on her neck and hold his hand. Bonbon's other arm hold Bonnie's other side. They are walking to downstairs. They are arriving living room. Freddy stand up and go to help them to Bonnie sit down on one of couch. Bonbon says, "Bonnie need some rest for now. I gave him pills for hungover with water. So should some minutes he get better." Freddy and others nods. They are still watch movie other name is Elf. They starting smell from the ribs.

Bonnie smell that and says, "That for dinner? That smell so good. Ugh, damn headache."

Freddy chuckles and says, "Yes that ribs. There lot of ribs. Chica told me that they are sales. I think you should stop drink too much."

Bonnie shrug and says, "Don't worry about it. I am live ok. My see is bit better now."

Freddy smiles and says, "Okay, matter you say."

Chica asks them, "Someone will help us?"

Bonbon says, "I am. What need you help?"

Chica smiles and says, "set plates, silverwares, and glass cans please." Bonbon nods and taking plates, silverwares and glass cans.

Chica and Chichi are almost done cooking as they are waiting for the ribs are cooked in bake. Chica and Chichi bring all foods to couple tables. Chica call Freddy and others, "Dinner is ready!" Suddenly they are running to them except of Bonnie and Freddy who shake their heads.

Bonnie gets up and walking. Freddy ask him about he can see. Bonnie nods and walking there with Freddy. They are arriving at dinning room. Bonnie is wonder where Bonbon is. He don't see her when he is hungover and too bright. His eyes catch Bonbon who helping Chica and Chichi. Bonnie is staring at her as he is blushes. Bonnie hears chuckles from Freddy. Bonnie shush Freddy. Freddy whimper Bonnie, "Don't tell me you are liking Bonbon, you did? Haha"

Bonnie rolls his eyes and walking to a chair. He don't notice that Bonbon already take chair near Bonnie. Bonnie rubs his eyes. Bonnie hears Bonbon near him says, "Still bright?"

Bonnie gets more blushing and says, "No, just rubs. I am fine. Bright and hungover are go away now." He don't dare eyes touch with Bonbon. He feeling pat from Bonbon as he get mor blushing. Bonnie starting take foods until notice all friends eyes on him and huge grins. Bonnie growling and quick all foods on a plate. He take it to away to his room.

Freddy glare all friends who shut up and starting eat. Bonbon is confuses and ask Freddy, "Are Bonnie okay? He is not right acts."

Freddy says, "Well, that his action ways. Don't worrying about him. Now eat." Bonbon sighs and eating a dinner. They are done and clean anything. Bonbon walking to Bonnie's room. She knocks a door and waiting. Bonnie open a door as he notice Bonbon.

Bonnie says, "What it?"

Bonbon says, "Are you sure that you are okay? You wont stay with us for dinner. Did I wrong thing?"

Bonnie shakes his head and says, "No, you are fine. Just they are annoying. Just I am tired."

Bonbon drop head down and says, "if you say so. Then leave you alone." She starting walking away but she is pull in Bonnie's room. Bonbon is confuses and says, "Why you pull me here?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "That reason, I was leave dinner because they are trying to get me hooked with you. When I was unsee with bright as I can't see you until bright was gone, I see you as so beautiful… sorry I am hide from you like this, because I just meet you just few minutes… Unknown what I say to you… sorry."

Bonbon is shock and sadly says, "I was cheated once time by ex boyfriend. I decided to forgot about boys… I am not sure about this... Sorry, I can't do this…" Bonbon run away from Bonnie to her room. Bonnie is very sadly and close his door.


End file.
